mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic The Hedgehog is the main character of SEGA's Sonic franchise, and the main mascot of the company itself. In his games, he is usually focusing on defeating his main enemy Dr. Robotnik, also known as Dr. Eggman, with the help of his many allies. He also makes an appearance in Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the two third party characters in the game, along with Konami's Solid Snake. Super Smash Flash Neutral Attack: Punch Forward Attack: Spinning Kick Upward Attack: Flip Kick Down Attack: Spin Dash Down Air: Falling Kick Super Smash Flash 2 The Beloved old hedgehog, Sonic, Returns in the upcoming game Super Smash Flash 2 along with Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and a little help of expansioncharacters such as Amy, Blaze and Silver. Rouge, Team Chaotix and Cream will also help as assist trophies and don't think Dr.Eggman won't be here cause he will be teaming with Ganondorf and Metal Sonic. Anyway, Sonic's moves will be from Brawl but also from Sonic Battle. Moveset Normal Ground Attacks Neutral Attack: Punch, punch, kick combo. Down Tilt: Leg throw. Down Smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl. Forward Tilt: Horse kick Forward Smash: Does a strong punch. For his charge, he spins his fist behind him like in Brawl. Up Tilt: Does swift high kicks. Up Smash: Does a jump roll.. Dash Attack: Rolls,damaging opponents. Aerial Attacks Neutral Aerial: Curls into a ball and spins in place. Forward Aerial: Flips over frontwards and does an axe kick. Backward Aerial: Kicks both feet out backwards. Upward Aerial: Like back aerial, but upwards and much faster. Downward Aerial: Like Brawl: Kicks down and falls rapidly. Grabs and Throws Grab: Reaches a hand out to grab. Pummel: ??? Forward Throw: Just like Forward Smash. Backward Throw: Just like Forward Smash, but backwards. Upward Throw: Just like Up Smash. Downward Throw: Just like Down Smash. Standard Special Move: Homing Attack Side Special Move: Spin Dash Down Special Move: Spin Charge Up Special Move: Spring Jump Final Smash: Turns into Super Sonic. Other Entrance: Just like in Brawl Taunt: Spins on the ground, stands up, and says "Come on, step it up!" then raises his thumb Taunt 2: Sonic is fake running and says "You're too slow!" while he looks at you. Wins: He runs all over the place. Then he stops and makes his taunt. He will then say "Sonic's the name, speed's my game." Loses: Lifts his shoulders and says:"Hmm...no problem". Revival Platform: Stands on all 7 Chaos Emeralds Super Sonic Super Sonic serves as Sonic's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. '''Neutral Special: Super homing attack, charged longer. Forward Special: Super spin dash, only faster, & stronger.Also makes projectile. 58 Down Special: Spin Tornado Up Special: Super Upper Charge 'Taunt:'Super Sonic says"I'm faster then you" and he puts his thumb up Super Sonic will also gain invincibility. If you double tap the move button while he is in the air, Super Sonic will fly around the stage for until he changes back to Sonic. He moves at an incredibly fast speed. He attacks his enemies by running over who comes its way. His most powerful charge attack will cause 20% damage. Super Sonic cannot get KO'ed, no matter how far he goes when he is out of the screen. However, if he changes to Sonic when he is out of the screen, then it will result in self KO. Category:SSF Characters Category:SSF2 Characters